In a modem termination system (MTS), such as a cable modem termination system (CMTS), there are different kinds of modems, such as DOCSIS 2.0 and DOCSIS 3.0 modems. For efficient usage of a frequency spectrum, modems of an MTS may be balanced online on different channels so that the channels contain a same number of modems. This balancing can be challenging where there are different kinds of modems in a system. For example, balance algorithms between DOCSIS 2.0 and DOCSIS 3.0 are different.